Chamber Disrupted
by HG4EVER69
Summary: What could have happen if Harry didn't go to Sir Nicholas Death Day Part but walked around the school till he ran in to a certain redheaded witch before she opened the Chamber of Secrets for the first time. Possible soul bond.


Harry Potter was walking threw the halls of Hogwarts. It was Halloween Night and He didn't feel like going to the feast. Sir Nicolas had invited him to his death day party but Harry had politely decline due to wanted to be alone on the anniversary of his parents death.

His friends Ron and Hermione wanted to come with him but he turned them down. They had been Hoover over him all day. Especially Hermione who wanted him to talk about it. How would Hrmione understand. She has both her parents that love her. Neither her or Ron understood what it was like to be him. He had drop enough hits to his life but neither seem to care.

He was coming up to the girls bathroom on the third floor when he saw Ginny Weasley Ron's younger sister coming from the other way. Harry wondered why she wasn't at her first Halloween feast. He had notice something wrong with her lately and said something to Ron who just brushed it off.

Harry had tried to talk with the young girl but Ron had came up and started embarrassing her till she ran of. Harry had been a little mad at his best mate for that. Ron just said he didn't want to hang out with his baby sister. Ron was always calling her a baby around Harry as if Ron didn't want Harry to noticed her as anything else.

He past the bathroom and walked a another minute. When she got close he called out to her. When she got close he notice the blank look in her eyes and a small black book she was holding close to her chest.

"Ginny, hey Ginny how come your not at the feast?"

She didn't answer, just kept walking. Harry also notice she look pale and no sign of a blush she usually had around him. He reached out to grab her arm as she walked by but when she did she jerked back and her eyes turned red. Harry pulled his wand out before she could reach hers and fired off a petrifying spell at her.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Ginny's arms went her side and started to fall. Harry caught her and laid her down. He notice she dropped he wand and the small black book. He picked them both up and put them in his pocket. Doing the levitation spell Harry headed off to the Hospital Wing.

It didn't take but a couple minutes to arrive. When he did he went to Madam Profreys office to see is she was there. Not finding her Harry went and sat by the bed he put Ginny in. He took her wand and the book and set it on the table by her bed.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but I notice something off for the last month. Then when I saw you a few minutes ago you had a glassy look in your eyes and didn't respond when I called your name. I really got worried when your eyes turned red and went for your wand. I hope you will be OK. I tried talking with you but Ron seems to want to run you off when I do. I don't know what's up with your brother."

Harry kept up his lite chatter with her for a while. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when Madam Promfrey arrived.

"Mr Potter what are you doing here and who is on the bed?"

"It's Ginny Weasley. I had to petrifie her to get her here. She had a daze look on her, here eyes were glassy. She also didn't to me when I called her name. When I tried to stop her to see what was wrong her eyes to red and she went for her wand. I don't know what's wrong but figured you could help and Professor McGonangall might need to be called."

Madam Promfreys ran her wand over Ginny and had a frown on her face. Harry tried to ask what was wrong but she just went to her office. She came out a few minutes and gave Ginny a potion using her wand.

"I gave her a dreamless sleep potion. I have also contacted Professor Dumbeldore and McGonagall. They are going to want to talk with you."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"She should be Mr Potter. You did a good thing bringing her here."

After Madam Promfrey removed Harry's spell Harry grabbed her hand. When he did he felt something like a shock but more warm. Both professor arrived 10 minutes later and went to the matrons office. They all came out a few minutes later.

"Harry could you tell me what happen when you saw Miss Weasley?"

Harry repeated everything he notice including the lack of a blush, the book she was carrying and how her eyes looked when he tried to touch her arm. Dumbledore asked a couple questions the waved his wand over the book saying a couple spells Harry didn't know. When he picked it up and saw the name Harry a brief moment of shock.

"Professor what is with the book and who is Tom M Riddle?"

"Harry this book is very dark and I am most curious as to how it came in to Miss Weasley's possession. It is not something her parents would have given her. As for Tom. He was a brilliant student her 50 years ago but you know him by another name. He goes by..."

"Voldemort"

"Yes Harry. You more than likely save young Miss Weasley's lift tonight. When she wakes up I will talk with her and see how she came about this book."

"Mr Potter I am awarding you 50 points for saving another students life. I'm sure the Weasleys would like to thank you them selves when they get the chance."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"Harry I must ask you that you tell no one about the book. Not even you two friends. If anyone asked what happen tonight just tell them you found Miss Weasley and she was sick so you brought her to the hospital wing."

"Yes Professor."

"Mr Potter if you will come with me I will escort you back to the common room. You can come visit Miss Weasley in the morning. You don't have class so you can keep her company if you want."

"Thank you Professor."

With that Harry left. When he got to the common room his friend were waiting for him.

"HARRY POTTER where have you been. Its after curfew."

"Not that it is any of your business I took Ginny up to the hospital wing when I found her sick and been there ever since. Professor McGonagall is well aware of where I have been. So if you will excess me I need to go see Percy."

With that he stormed off before either of them could reply/ He stuck his head in Percy's dorm and let him know where Ginny was and then gave then twins an heads up. When He got to his dorm he changed for bed and close the curtains.

H/G

The next morning Harry got up and after dressing left without waiting for Ron and Hermone. When he arrived at the hospital Ginny was sitting up eating breakfast. He could see a light blush when he walked up.

"Glad to see that blush again." he said teasingly.

Which only caused her to blush more.

"Shut Up Harry."

"Hey I'm just gad its back. You had me scared last night."

He saw her look down and almost scared. Lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"None of that Ginny. Like I said you had me scared. So are you going to be OK."

"Professor Dubledore came by earlier and talked with me. He let me know that Tom's diary was destroyed."

"You don't have to if you don't want to but could you tell what happen. All Dumbledore said the book was dark and not something your parents would have given you."

"I found it in my transfiguration book when we got back from Diagon Alley. When I wrote n it wrote back. I don't even remember what happen last night till we got here. I woke up while you where talking about wanting to talk with me but Ron kept running me off."

"You herd everything I said." Harry blushed as Ginny nodded. "You said you found it in you transfiguration book. Isn't that the one Mr. Malfoy took?"

"Yea I think so. Do you think he put it in there?"

"Yea I do. I'll tell Dumbledor later."

The two of them spent to morning talking. Harry told her about his childhood which Madam Profrey over heard. He didn't know why but he felt he could tell her anything with out her judging him.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came by and checked on Ginny and gave Harry a hug. Which was the second one he could ever remember. Ginny being the first. She had given him one after one of the stories about his childhood. Percy, Fred and George came to check on her but Ron never did.

After lunch Harry grabbed his school bag plus had one of Ginny's dorm mates grab hers and the two of them spent the afternoon dong home work. Harry learned that she was extremely smart but pushy about it like Hermione. They helped each other out and had a good time.

After dinner which Harry was able stay and eat with Ginny. Ginny was released from the Hospital wing. They walked back to the tower side by side never noticing there hand holding the others with their fingers interlocked. When they got to the Fat Lady and before entering the tower Ginny went up on the toes and gave Harry a brief kiss on the lips. Both of them felt a surge in their magic but didn't see the golden glow around them.

H/G

Over the rest of the year Harry and Ginny spent a great deal of time together. They spent great deal of time doing homework together. Harry's grades started to improve and he started to do better then Hermione in several classes.

Which had her mad a Harry too. Ron was already mad because Harry was talking with his sister. Percy didn't care one way or another and the twins took to teasing them which started a prank war. It was Harry and Ginny verses the twins.

When it came to picking classes for next year. Ron was trying to talk him in to Diviations and Care of Magical Creatures because they were easier. Percy had suggested Arithmanct and Ancient Runes. He said both those classes would give him a wider range of job opportunities when he finished school. Ginny had agreed with him and told him what her brother Bill had said about the classes. This only made Ron mad again.

When the end of year test came Harry found them a lot easier this year. He realized that with putting in just a little more effort towards class threw the year thing got easier when ever there was a test. He was even doing better in Potions thanks to a book Ginny gave him that she got from Percy. When the results came out Harry was surprised he did better then Hermione.

When the results came in Ginny had been called in to McGonagalls office. When she came back she pulled Harry to the Side and told him She was advancing a year. She even picked the same electives has he did. Harry gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Which caused both to blush.

H/G

The changes with Harry in school because he saved Ginny on Halloween were not the only thing changing for him. Madam Profrey had reported what she heard Harry tell Ginny about his home life to McGonagall. The two of them had informed the Department of Child Welfare. With launch an investigation.

The results in the investigation uncovered years of abuse Harry had suffered at the hand of the Durselys. Harry's Aunt and Uncle were arrested and turned over to the Muggle government which sentence them both to 15 years in prison. Dudley was place in care of the State when it was determine to be just as bad toward Harry when she visited. She Got 10 years. Dudley was sent to counseling were he received help and turned his life around.

Since Harry could not return to his relatives Madam Bones ordered James and Lily Potter's Will unsealed. Two big thing stuck out about the Will. First was it stated that under no circumstances was Harry to go to his Aunt to live. The second was the naming of Peter Petiigrew as the Potters Secret Keeper.

Madam Bones had Sirius Black taken from Azkaban prison and question with truth serum. He was then given a trail and cleared of all charges. After he spent 4 months in St Mungo's Hospital receiving treatment for his exposure to Dementors he was released and given custody of Harry. He had gone back to his family home were he proceed to clean it up. He found a locket which he learn his brother stole from Voltimort. He turned it over to Dumbledore.

By the time Harry got out of school for the summer the house had been cleaned from top to bottom. Mrs Weasley upon learning Harry would be staying with Sirius had help clean and decorate the house. Kreature Sirius house elf had also helped after Sirius helped him get the locket destroyed.

H/G

Harry Potter's life was about to get a lot better. All because he help Ginny and became her friend. With the bond they formed that Halloween help bring them closer.

 **I may do another on shot or even make it a series if you all want. I hope you liked how I changed things up.**


End file.
